How to be human
by Samurai-Mina
Summary: Jack wants to be more human. Arielle helps him with that. Jack/OC. One-Shot.


**Yes, it's me again. I can't help but write about him! (I have a problem.) No major spoilers this time around, this one takes place in season 13. Hope you'll enjoy this next One-Shot about Arielle and Jack!**

* * *

 **How To Be Human**

"Show me how to be human."

Arielle stopped her sandwich's advance mid-air, mouth wide open, when she heard her friend speak. She blinked a few times and turned her head in his direction, saliva wanting to fall off her lip. Why did he had to interrupt her when she was eating? Her love for food was almost as big and strong as her love for him. Fortunately for the young man, the latter was (slightly) bigger than the former, which meant she wouldn't murder him for stopping her body from getting additional carbs. She sighed, but still put her sandwich down. She glanced up at her friend, who had a determined expression on his face. Man, he was serious about this. The woman closed her mouth and smiled at him.

"Ok!"

And just like that, they were in for quite a few adventures.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright, so first off, being human is all about living life to the fullest." "Even if it means getting murdered by Dean?" She nodded. "You learn fast! Let's see how you do behind the wheels!" She gave him a small pat on his shoulder before letting him take her place in the Impala and going around it to sit in the passenger seat. They took Dean's baby car and drove to a parking lot so she could teach him how to drive. They had to be extra careful as not to be caught, because they were sure that the older Winchester would kill them, then ask Castiel to bring them back just to kill them again if he knew they took her without permission. They could have taken another car, but what's the fun in that? After all, the Impala was an amazing car, having a special place in the family, and wouldn't it be the best vehicle for Jack to learn from? That's what Arielle believed anyway.

Once the two of them were seated and buckled up, she started to show him what each part of the car was meant for. She taught him how it was important to adjust the mirrors and his seat so he would be comfortable, how the heater worked, and most importantly, how the radio worked. She showed him how the dashboard worked and where to put his feet. Fortunately, the car was automatic*, so she didn't have to explain to him how to use a clutch. Once the basics were given, she encouraged him to start up the car. Apprehensive, Jack put the key in the contact and turned it. The engine came to life, making him smile. He looked at Arielle for approval, and she smirked back.

"Alright, you're doing good! Now, press the brake pedal while taking off the emergency brake." He did as asked. He beamed, proud of himself. Arielle shook her head at his goofiness. "Alright, then put the gearshift in reverse." Once again, he executed himself, but unconsciously took off his foot from the brakes. The car started to fall back and gently hit something. By reflex, Jack pressed again the pedal. They heard a scream.

"My baby!"

In a panic, Arielle unseated herself and got out of the car.

xXxXxXxXxXx

"I can't believe that woman wanted to lay charges! I mean, the kid wasn't even hit that hard! She wasn't even scratched!" While the woman boiled with anger, Jack observed her curiously. He was just glad that the little girl was okay, but it seemed Arielle had other concerns. He had watched the exchange that took place a few minutes ago with the hysteric mother and his friend that tried to apologise to deaf ears. At first, the former was patient with the woman, trying to calm her down, but when she started to threaten them, she began to get angry. To insure she wouldn't do something she would regret later (like take the shotgun out of the trunk), she furiously took Jack's place and drove off. They were now in a mall, where Arielle wanted them to go from the start. They walked around aimlessly, the woman trying to calm herself, while Jack was quiet, not knowing what to say. He wanted to help her calm down, but couldn't find anything near them to do so. He knew she always seemed calm when she played her guitar, but unfortunately, it wasn't anywhere near their location. He didn't have to think about a way to distract her, because she found something on her own. She suddenly stopped all movements and stared at a giant glass. Inside were weird rectangular machines with lots of buttons on them. Arielle's eyes lit up. In front of them was an amusement arcade where kids were packed, busy playing racing and shooting games. The girl grinned and took Jack's hand, practically dragging him in. She frantically looked around, as happy as a kid inside a candy shop. She put out some change and traded them for arcade coins. She was almost jumping up and down, too excited.

"Hoouu look, they have duck hunt! Let's try it!" She happily skipped to the arcade game, a huge smile on her face. Jack didn't know what this 'duck hunt' was, but he followed suit anyway. They arrived in front of a big screen, two orange and grey pistols attached to it. Arielle hurriedly put the coins in the machine and took a gun, urging him to do the same. "Let's shoot some ducks!" As the game started and ducks flew over the screen, Jack was confused as what he was supposed to do. He looked over at his friend and saw her bring her pistol up in order to point it at the screen. She pulled the trigger, her tongue out. His eyes were drawn to her lips.

"Dang it" she suddenly said, a frown on her face. Jack looked at the screen and saw a dog appear, laughing. Arielle clicked her tongue, frustrated. "I hate that dog…"

xXxXxXxXxXx

"Maan, I don't understand! I can shoot a monster when he's 20 meters away, but a freaking duck on a flat screen? Nooo sir!" Arielle exclaimed, bitter, as she closed the Impala door. Jack followed her inside the bunker, a bag of food in his hands. After they spend quite a lot of money at the arcade, the both of them decided to go grocery shopping. Being human meant eating, right? Thus buying food. And a grocery was the best place for it (even though Dean lived off cheap fast foods and greasy hamburgers). They bought the essential and when back home, hopping Dean wouldn't have notice their absence. That's why Arielle told the Nephilim not to make a sound once inside the bunker, quietly bringing the food to the kitchen. Arielle slowly opened the door and looked inside. No one was in the war room. She glanced over her shoulder and nodded at Jack. She quietly made her way towards the kitchen, where the door was already open. Smiling, she looked back and gave a thumbs up at her partner in crime. She wouldn't be smiling for long though.

"Hehum" she froze. Slowly, she looked inside the room. Her father was leaning against the counter, his arms crossed. He didn't say anything, just looked at the two. Jack, intimated by his stare, looked at the ground, while Arielle nervously laughed. She reached inside Jack's bag and pulled out a round container. She offered it to him, like a sacrifice. "I brought pie!" Dean didn't even flinch. "You're still grounded."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Arielle let out a grunt while she fell onto Jack's bed, her face in his pillow. The half-man sat on the edge, looking at her. It had been 3 days since Dean caught them, refusing to let them go outside. They couldn't go on hunts, on walks, and certainly not on car rides. She tried to explain to him why they took the Impala, saying they didn't scratch her, but he wouldn't hear any of it. She kept to herself the part where Jack drove for 2 seconds, only to run into a little girl, not wanting to die. The Winchester was bored out of her mind. Netflix and books didn't entertain her anymore. Another grunt left her.

" _Je vais mourir d'ennuis si ça continue.._ " she muffled, her face still in the pillow. Jack raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?" She looked sideways, seeing Jack puppy face. Her heart melted. "I said I'm going to die of boredom if this goes on." He nodded, and fell into silence again. Arielle sighed and rolled on her back. After a minute or so, Jack spoke again. "Can you teach me?" Her eyes drifted to his, curious. "What, you mean French?" He happily nodded, a smile ever present on his face. She shrugged. "Why not."

She sat down and crossed her legs, facing him. He mimicked her. "Alright, where should I start…" As best as she could, she tried to teach him her mother tongue, knowing full well it wasn't easy. The verbs alone.. Each time he tried to pronounce what she said, she couldn't help but giggle, founding his accent adorable (and maybe a tiny bit hot). After an hour of doing it, she said she needed a break, and dramatically fell on his bed, for the second time that day. Jack laughed, amused by her behavior.

"You're always so… expressive." It was her time to laugh. "Well, I'm not a robot after all. I'm a human with emotions. Well, it's true that some people have a broom stick up their ass, but…" Jack looked concerned at her last statement. "Some people do?" When she saw his expression, she bursted out laughing. "I didn't mean literally, it's just an expression!" Jack sighed in relief. He didn't think it would be really comfortable to have such a thing there. "The way you said it, you seemed surprised. Why is that?" She said, after her laugh died out. Jack took a second to think. "Human emotions are still a mystery for me. I do experience them, but not as intense as you do. Happiness. Fear." He looked intensely at her, unconsciously sitting closer. "Love. They are so.. complex." She scratched her neck, faintly smiling. "It is overwhelming sometimes, I know. Just… give it some time." He nodded, still looking at the iris of her eyes. She blinked, feeling the blush creep in. An irritable warmth spread inside her stomach. She wanted to touch his hair. Run her fingers through it. She wanted to kiss those lips, so full. Her mouth dry, she licked her lips. " _Je t'aime_ …" she whispered, her mind clouded. He frowned. "What did you say?" Just like a bubble being popped, Arielle came back to earth, realizing what she just said. Panic, fear and anger ran through her. How could she foolishly say it like that! She jumped off the bed, terror visible on her face. She cursed at herself. "What I said is your homework for our next lesson! I'm sleepy now, so I'm gonna go. Bye!" She ran out the door.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" she ran down the hallway, almost rushing into her uncle. He got out of the way just in time, Arielle never noticing his presence. He stared at her back as she disappeared in her room, wondering why she was pale as a ghost. He looked back at where she came from and decided to ask Jack what was going on. As he entered his room, Jack looked lost. "Hey Sam, do you know what " _Je t'aime_ " means?

* * *

 ***Soooo I checked that fact online, and it seems that due to the number of different Impalas they use on the show, sometimes it's automatic, sometimes it's manual. I decided to pick the first one, since it's easier to get used to driving for someone just starting.**


End file.
